The 3 Agents
by LeekyBianca
Summary: Agent 3, Agent 8 and The Cap'n made it to the surface. They meet Agent 4, Callie and Marie. Agent 3 is moving into Inkopolis Square so Agent 4 requested agent 3 and 8 to live at her place. Agent3XAgent8


**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN SPLATOON CHARACTERS BUT I OWN AGENT 4's NAME**

*

"Hello!!!" Agent 4 happily waved

"Ooohhh you must be agent 3! Marie told me all about You!!" Agent 4 said excitedly and began to shake agent 3's hand violently

"Yeah nice to meet you too..." Agent 3 sweat dropped

"Marie I didn't knew we got a ne-" Agent 3 started but was cutted off by Cap'n cuttlefish

"Marie I didn't knew we got a new member of the squid beak Splatoon" Cap'n Cuttlefish said proudly

"Well yeah when you where gone gramps DJ Octavio escaped and yeah... took Callie with him and she turned into a evil squid because of some hypno shades" Marie answered

"I'm sowwy..." Callie cried

"NOOOO DONT CRY CALLIE!!!" Agent 4 yelled

"I'M GOING TO CRY AGENT 4!!!" Callie yelled back.

Then they started to hug each other like little kids

"Well nice to meet you Agent 4!" Cap'n Cuttlefish said proudly

"Nice to meet you too cap'n" Agent 4 said back still hugging Callie

"We got a new member too! Say hello to Agent 8 who helped me and Agent 3 get out of the underground!" Cap'n Cuttlefish said pointing to Agent 8

"IT'S AN OCTOLING!!!!!" Agent 4 yelled letting go of Callie and started to walk closely to Agent 8.

Agent 3 stopped her for coming any closer

"Don't get any idea's kid" Agent 3 said

"I just wanna shake hands" Agent 4 said olmost fake crying

"Fine-" Agent 3 replied letting go of Agent 4

"Hello Octoling Agent 8! I'm Agent 4!" Agent 4 said grabbing Agent 8's hand and shaking it violently

"H-Hello Agent 4" Agent 8 replied shyly

"And these 2 girls ... who are they again? Oh yeah Marina and Pearl helped me Agent 3 and Agent 8 get out of there too"

"Yo yo People Pearl in the house!" Pearl yelled

"Hello again Squid sisters" Marina waved

"OH MY SQUID!!!" Agent 4 yelled letting go of Agent 8

"IT-IT'S OFF THE HOOK!!!!" Agent 4 cried

Agent 4 runned to Pearl and Marina like a wild dog

"Agent 4? You must be too young to fight against these octairians" Pearl joked

"I saved the Zapfish and Callie isn't that a good thing?"

Pearl sweat dropped

"G-Good job kid" Pearl stuttered

"By the way did you know Marina is a Octoling"

There was silence between Agent 4 and Pearl

"AGENT 8!! MARINA IS AN OCTOLING LIKE YOU!!!" Agent 4 yelled

Agent 8 sweat dropped

"I already knew that" Agent 8 replied

"Oh well... THAT'S SO COOL MARINA!!" Agent 4 said excitedly

Marina began to blush

"R-Really?" Marina stuttered

"I love to have more Octoling friends!!" Agent 4 said excitedly

"Glad to have you" Marina smiled

And Agent 4 fainted

Everyone Sweat dropped

"Um Agent 4?" Agent 3 asked

"Yeah im alive" Agent 4 replied

"Agent 3 you are moving into Inkopolis Square aren't You?" Cap'n Cuttlefish asked

"Yeah I still need to look for an appartment. Why are you asking" Agent 3 asked

"Oooohh you lookin' for an appartment?" Agent 4 asked

"Yeah"

"Come live with me! Agent 8 too!" I have 2 spare rooms" Agent 4 said

"Why in the world do you have your own appartment?! Aren't you 9" Pearl said shocked

"I'm 12" Agent 4 sweat dropped

"Oh... yeah... ok.." Pearl sweat dropped too

"Sounds fun!!" Agent 8 said excitedly

"That's cool! You sure its okay?" Agent 3 asked

"Ofcource it's okay! I'm the only one there" agent 4 said

"Good for You Agent 3 and Agent 8 now you have a Inkopolis Square friend who knows the rules here" Marie smiled

"Yeet!! This is going to be so much fun!!" Agent 4 said excitedly

"Follow me 3 and 8!" Agent 4 said excitedly

*later

"Haha you look weird" Agent 4 joked

"What? These are my original clothes!" Agent 3 sweat dropped

"But it's so old" Agent 4 laughed

"So What? It's back in the days in Inkopolis plaza" Agent 3 muttered

"And 8 needs new clothes too" Agent 4 requested

"New clothes??" Agent 8 asked

"Yeah you need to look more frrreeesshhh!!" Agent 4 winked "Yeah good idea actually" Agent 3 smiled

"Let's go to the galleria!" Agent 4 said excitedly

*later

"You wait outside 3" Agent 4 requested

"Why?" Agent 3 asked

"Because..." Agent 4 looked around and whispered

"Because Cap'n Cuttlefish said that you liked Agent 8 so its a surprise how she is going to look like" Agent 4 winked

Agent 3 began to blush "L-Like?! I dont L-Like her! She is just my friend.." Agent 3 stuttered

"Surree... be a tsundere. I'm going in with 8 now see you in a bit" Agent 4 winked

"Y-Yeah see You.. " Agent 3 waved back and banged her head on a table.

"Geez what a kid" Agent 3 muttered

She sat at a nearby table and banged her head again

"Hey sweetheart why are you doing that to your pretty face" Someone said

"You What-" Agent 3 looked up

"I'm Vian nice to meet you" Vian said while sitting right beside her

"Who are You?" Agent 3 asked

"I told you I'm Vian. And that pretty girl you got back there whats her name" Vian asked

"What pretty girl"

"Y'know the one with the short curly tentacles"

*H-He is talking about 8!* Agent 3 thought

"Not your business now go away" Agent 3 said coldly

"C'mon if i like a girl I want her phone number so get me her phone number" Vian nagged

"I'm not getting her phone number to a stranger" Agent 3 shot back

"C'mon sweetheart do it for me" Vian nagged

"Don't call me sweetheart and go away"

Agent 3 got really annoyed from this guy she just wanted to see him fall on his ugly face and just go away.

"Listen here if you don't go away now I will-"

"Vian?!" Agent 4 yelled

"R-Rachel?! " Vian yelled back

"4 you know this guy?" Agent 3 asked

"Yeah he is the most irritated boy in my class" Agent 4 said with a mad voice

"Rachel what are you doing here?! And why did this sweetheart over here call you 4" Vian asked

"None of your business" Agent 4 said angrily

"What's happening" Agent 8 asked walking out of the store with bags with clothes in it

"It's the pretty girl!" Vian said excitedly

He was going to stand up but Agent 3 cutted him off

"No touching no waving and NO PHONE NUMBERS" Agent 3 said angrily

"You get away from 8 here!" Agent 4 yelled

"8? That's not your real name is it sweetheart" Vian asked

" You are weird" Agent 8 said

"What? C'mon tell me your name and maybe your phone numbe-"

But before he could finish Agent 3 smacked his head and got him to the ground And whispered coldly in his ear

"Listen closely little brat you must go through me first before you can get to her got it? Now go run to your mother and get the HELL outta here"

"A-AH.." Vian stuttered scared

"Ugh I see you later" Vian said walking away

They where silence for a second

" wow 3 you are AMAZING!" Agent 4 said with stars in her eyes

"Nah it's no biggie" Agent 3 replied

"Thank you 3" Agent 8 said walking to her and giving her a hug

Agent 3 began to blush

"N-No problem 8" Agent 3 stuttered

And Agent 4 smirked

To be continued

Yay thanks for reading! RR please .w.


End file.
